


Odd Ways of the Elf

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Drama, Elves, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you gone completely mad? Are you trying to start war among your own kind? Or is this a new way to convey your enmity and distrust of me?! By Mahal, why?!" Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Ways of the Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

"—known elves to be too tall, ill-mannered, and very ugly. But elves being crazy, _that_ I had not heard tales of!" Gimli roars. Eyes flashing, hands waving about wildly, his head is tilted back to be able to meet Legolas' cool gaze who silently raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of him.

Pippin and Merry exchange amused glances. Gimli's puzzled irritation over the whole situation had been increasing more and more as the fellowship's stay in Lorien turned from days into weeks until, finally, he could not hold his tongue nor his annoyance in check any more. Pippin is actually impressed that Gimli has not confronted their companion sooner. But perhaps that's due to him being the only dwarf surrounded by countless elves in this place.

In any event, the situation provided the company with a much-needed diversion from their grief over losing Gandalf in Moria. Yes, there were quite the exchange of questions, ideas, and discussions out of both the elf's and dwarf's hearing. (Strider had once just out and asked his old friend to explain himself. But Legolas had just shrugged.) It had been a puzzle. Quite amusing to watch as it unfolded, too. _Now to learn what it all means_ , Pippin thinks hopefully, noting everyone staring in fascination to the Gimli and Legolas in the middle of their camp.

"You glare at your fellow elves, barely say a word to them. You refuse their invitations to join in their...whatever excursions they enjoy, opting to remain here. Hours on end you count each member of our company, search the surrounding trees, and then stare at me. Whenever there is an unexpected noise or, according to you, an elf approaches you bound across the camp to clench me to your side," Gimli ticks off each item with one finger, his frustration and anger clear in his tone.

Pippin nods his head at the mention of this last point. Legolas would move with such speed which never failed to startle the poor hobbits (always resulting in high pitched yelping, stumbling over one's feet, or the dropping of items) so as to be right next to Gimli in an instant, stance tense, eyes suspicious, fingers twitching towards his bow. One would have thought from his action that he was about to encounter a pack of orcs rather than an elf (or a little innocent bunny)!

The dwarf plows on. "You dodge my every step when we're in other elves' company. You shadow me when I try to go off for a quiet moment. During the night you encroach on my sleeping space!" Here the color mounts in Gimli's cheeks and he coughs awkwardly.

"I think cuddle would be the word," Frodo whispers to Pippin, giggling quietly.

The younger hobbit grins widely and nods. One morning he had gleefully described to his cousins and Sam the adorable picture he had seen the previous night of Gimli tucked into Legolas' side like a teddy bear, trapped by the elf's arms. The prince had been mumbling in his sleep, "Defend...our dwarf" being the only words Pippin could catch. He had felt a huge sense of accomplishment when his story drew a snort along with a smile from his oldest cousin, chasing away the pale, sorrowful, lost expression from his face. "Adorable," Frodo had said. Adorable indeed.

"Then tonight at supper, surrounded by our host and his kin," a new, odd tone enters Gimli's voice as it rises in volume, violently dragging Pippin back to attention, "his captain made a joke at my expense. But before I could defend myself, as I am fully capable of doing, _you_ insulted him in return!" The dwarf's look is of pure disbelief. Legolas shifts uncomfortably under his stare.

"Made it the most interesting meal we've had yet with the elves!" Pippin hisses to his cousin with a chuckle, remembering the aftermath of Legolas' outburst. Frodo shushes him.

"Have you gone completely mad? Are you trying to start war among your own kind? Or is this a new way to convey your enmity and distrust of me?! By Mahal, _why?!_ " Gimli demands.

Legolas half frowns down at him, his expression both offended and exasperated. He shakes his head firmly, straightening to his full height. "No, Master Gimli, I am not mad nor attempting to begin a war. And I most certainly am not demonstrating my distrust of you. I do trust you!" he answers, scowling briefly.

The dwarf scowls in return and throws his hands up in the air. "Then what is all this?"

The elf ducks his head as his shoulders slump, giving the impression of a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Flushing slightly, he meets Gimli's gaze. "Protecting you."

His response takes the proverbial wind out of Gimli's sails as his arms fall to his sides, his jaw drops, and his eyes widen.

Legolas blushes hotly under the seven pairs of shocked eyes staring at him. "I'm protecting you."

"P-protecting me? From...from the elves?" Gimli stammers, finally finding his voice. At the elf's nod, he instantly protests, "Surely you mean it the other way around—"

Legolas cuts him off, his embarrassment now replaced by grim determination. "'A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.' Haldir threatened you as soon as we entered Lorien. I vowed he would not have an opportunity to act on it. Hence I never left you alone with any of the elves. ...Will not, until we leave behind this silver forest," he promises.

Gimli opens his mouth only to close it, a puzzled frown on his brow. "I can defend myself! I am not like a helpless maid needing to be constantly shadowed!" he sputters, indignant.

"Peace, friend!" Legolas cries, a hint of a smile playing over his lips. (And Gimli does, startled at being bestowed with this unexpected name.) "Well I know of your strength and abilities in battle. Yet still I feared for you. My tactics were for your well being and my own peace of mind," he admits.

The dwarf tilts his head, his bewilderment and incomprehension returning by way of a small scowl. "Why would you do that? For me, a dwarf, enemy?" he asks slowly.

"Why did you save my life at Balin's Tomb, I, an elf and a stranger?" Legolas questions in turn. "I am in your debt." A wave of his hand stops Gimli's attempt at interrupting. "And I shall repay you by guarding your back, fighting beside you. You are part of this company. Our dwarf," his voice is serious while his light eyes smile.

"Our dwarf!" the hobbits repeat, liking the sound of that.

Now it is Gimli's turn to blush and huff as he becomes the focus of his companions who smile broadly at him and nod eagerly. He shakes his head at Legolas before the four hobbits surround him for a group cuddle and they laugh at his mock anger until his bemused smile comes out. _Our dwarf_...has a nice ring to it.

THE END


End file.
